Hearts of Stone
by maraudersmap
Summary: Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken get a new companion, and she has a weird connection to the shikon no tama. as the battle against naraku wages, will sesshomaru have to end up working with inuyasha? ok, i suck at summaries anywya, review please!
1. Attacked

Hearts of Stone  
  
It was a bright sunny day; hardly any clouds were in the sky above a small, peaceful village. However, unbeknownst to the villagers, a terrible evil would strike; soon and hard. For in that village lived a beautiful young girl, she was very mysterious to the villagers. She had incredible strength for a seventeen year old woman, and she had special healing powers, like a miko's. She hardly used her powers anymore; she was training to be a warrior. She was the guardian of the village; she killed demons, healed the sick, and played with the little children. It was just another ordinary day, or so it seemed.  
  
"YAH!"  
  
A giant spider demon was just sliced into many pieces, thanks to Kaiya's ultimate weapon; her glaive (spear). After she burned the carcass of the demon, she saw many of the children gather around her.  
  
"Kaiya-sama! You did excellent!"  
  
"I want to be like you when I grow up!"  
  
"You can, if you believe in yourself. Now, go play. I am going to take some rest."  
  
"Hai, ja!"  
  
Kaiya went into her hut and took off her armor, going back into her normal kimono. Then she laid her body on her bed, and started to fall asleep. It was only a minute when she had closed her eyes when she heard an explosion outside. She ran out only to see her village was burning. Bodies were everywhere, screams were heard. Hundreds of demons were attacking the village; never had there been so many in one place.  
  
"OH MY LORD!"  
  
She grabbed her glaive and began to kill the demons approaching her and feeding on the corpses.  
  
"Die!!"  
  
After killing about two hundred demons, she knelt down and examined the village. From what it seemed, no one was alive. All the children who had gone out to play, the women with their babies, the men drinking happily, now all dead. She was in a state of shock until she saw one of the children, Kohana, approaching her slowly. Her face was cut and bruised; her eyes lifeless.  
  
"Kohana-chan?"  
  
"Hai.Kaiya-sama."  
  
She rushed to the poor child and held her.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"The village was attacked by demons."  
  
"Is there anyone else alive, Kohana-chan?"  
  
"Iie.and you will join them next."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The girl then took a knife and stabbed Kaiya's arm. Then Kohana had foam erupt from her mouth, and her body split in two on the ground.  
  
"KOHANA-CHAN!"  
  
"I see you met my puppet."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kagura the Wind Sorceress."  
  
"Why have you attacked my village?"  
  
"We have come to seek the mysterious powers of the slayer here. Since you are the only one left, I am supposed to guess that would be you."  
  
"How could you do that to them, even the children? Now they'll have no futures because of you!"  
  
"He he he."  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
"I am Naraku, the one who Kagura was born from."  
  
"You possess nearly the whole Shikon no Tama."  
  
"I see there is someone else who can sense my jewel shards."  
  
Someone else?  
  
"You'll pay for what you did with your lives!"  
  
Kaiya charged directly at them with her glaive until she was knocked back by a powerful gust of wind.  
  
"Gah."  
  
"You wounds have made you weaker than usual."  
  
"Why.you!!"  
  
She unleashed energy from her hands at Naraku, damaging his arm.  
  
"For that you'll die, wench!"  
  
Naraku lunged at her with incredible speed, and started to attack her with his claws. She was able to dodge them, and just then, Naraku vanished from her sight. She s\pun around to look for him, until he said,  
  
"Up here."  
  
As she looked up, he stuck his hands into her chest, right where her heart lay. Her eyes widened in pain and her voice diminished. Just then, a ray of blue light erupted from her, causing Naraku to force his hands out and shield his eyes. As her limp body fell to the ground, someone caught her.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Naraku and Kagura then left with a gust of wind, not wanting to have to fight with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, is Kaiya-sama going to be alright?"  
  
"She will be soon, Rin-chan."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for chapter one, cliffy!! Well, please review.  
  
Sesshomaru: That sucked. How do we even know her anyway?  
  
Heather: That'll be explained in chapter 2, baka!  
  
Sesshomaru: ::glares::  
  
Heather: Meep. Anyway, everyone review please!  
  
Rin: Oh, and Heather doesn't own Inuyasha!!! 


	2. New Companions

Heather: Ooo, I got a review!! ^^  
  
Jaken: So, it's only 1!  
  
Heather: ::glares::  
  
Jaken: Meep. Gomen.  
  
Heather: It's okay, Jaken. ^^  
  
Jaken: Uh oh, is this the calm before the big storm?  
  
Heather: WHAT WAS THAT?! ::chases Jaken around::  
  
Rin: ::sigh:: Well, anyway, Heather doesn't own Inuyasha! More reviews are wanted, arigato!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kaiya awoke to find herself in her hut, and her wounds were all bandages up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh, goodie, you're awake!!!"  
  
"Huh.? Rin-chan.?"  
  
"Kaiya-sama, I'm so happy to see you again!"  
  
As Rin hugged her, she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Arigato, Rin-chan. Oh, if you are here, then where is Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"He is outside, he said for me to keep watch over you until you woke up."  
  
"Okay then. Well, I have to get dressed into better garments."  
  
"I'll be outside then."  
  
As Rin went outside, Kaiya had a worried look on her face.  
  
So, it was Sesshomaru-sama who saved me. But why would he save me, after all, last time we met, he didn't want to have anything to do with me, unless he was just putting on an act.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, look at that village over there! They seem to be celebrating!"  
  
"Yes, I see that, Rin-chan. Why don't you go take a closer look."  
  
"Really? Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
As Rin took a closer look, a young woman spotted her.  
  
"Young one, if you want to join us, feel free to."  
  
"Go ahead, Rin-chan."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Rin. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kaiya. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Kaiya-sama! Please join us!"  
  
"Alright, I am coming, children. Would you like to join us, Rin-chan?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Later, when the children were dancing and feasting, I went to the woods and spoke to Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
"So, you are Rin-chan's guardian. I was surprised to find that you were a demon."  
  
"."  
  
"Would you like to join us? We respect demons despite what I have to do."  
  
"Iie, demo arigato."  
  
"Alright, sayonara!"  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Kaiya then walked out of her hut and saw Sesshomaru.  
  
"Thank you for saving me."  
  
"."  
  
"Quiet as usual, I see."  
  
"Why did Naraku attack this village?"  
  
"Probably to destroy this place. It is respected by both humans and demons, someone like him didn't want a place like this to exist."  
  
"I see. They said they wanted the powers of the slayer here. What powers are they talking about?"  
  
"My cleric powers. My father was a slayer and my mother was a miko, so I decided to become both and become the guardian of this village."  
  
He saw her clutch her chest, where the blue light had erupted from.  
  
"I wonder why that blue light came out of my chest."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Hai, Rin-chan?"  
  
"Can Kaiya-sama join us? I mean, since there is no reason to stay here any longer."  
  
"Only if she wishes it."  
  
"I will join you. Oh, and Rin-chan, you do not have to call me Kaiya-sama. Call me Kaiya-chan."  
  
"Hai, Kaiya-chan."  
  
Kaiya then buried the bodies of all the villagers and prayed for them. Then they headed off, Rin holding Kaiya's hand the whole way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heather: Well, are you happy now, Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: .  
  
Heather: Anyway.please review!!! I would like to have one more review before doing my next chapter! 


End file.
